


Call Angel 应召天使

by Smeltingriver



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Barebacking, Call Angle, Complete, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, FTM Hastur, Horny Angel, Horny Demon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, face fucking, mob, pussy boy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【好兆头/mob×天使长加百列，NC-17，PWP，GV梗，招妓梗，天堂地狱全员淫乱向，Dirty Talk预警】
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Michael／Hastur, Original Male Character／Gabriel
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

他是一个跋涉于宇宙间的旅人。

漫长的岁月里他穿梭于诸多平行时空，数不清的世界漂浮在一片混沌中，而他是最好的观光客。他在每一个地方享受世界的款待，他生而为浪子，浪子一样的神明。

在漫无目的的漂流中，他来到这个陌生又熟悉的世界。

这里的主宰，他见过很多次了，那些直立行走的，有智慧的生物。他熟练地化作他们的样子，又在穹庐之下散发他强大的力量。

来了，果然来了。

无声的默契中他和这里的神明达成交流，那个明明拥有伟力却一副衰老样子的神明承诺派遣他最心爱的孩子来接应他，招待他。

高大的，张开巨大的洁白羽翼的神的宠儿降落在他的面前。

“您好，先生，请跟我来吧。”

穿过羽毛的风中传来高大的生灵的信息。

“天使。”

“……对的先生，我是天使。”天使自然地垂落羽翼，又侧过身，“请和我来，先生。”

白色的建筑群落在云端，绵延开一片。

天使在前方引路，把他领到一间房门前。

“先生，就是这里了，您介意暂时落脚在这里吗？”高大的天使礼貌地微笑着，“父神责备我们天堂的建设没有和创造力惊人的人类世界接轨，所以我们就把招待贵客的宫殿改造成人类世界酒店的样式了。”

“好的。”

“有需要的话，随时找我。”那个天使再次和他对视，紫色的虹膜映射出他壮硕的身影。天使含着浅浅的笑意，若有深意地眨了眨眼睛。

“晚点见。”

天使离开了,留下一阵甜美的气息。

他转身，推门走进华丽的建筑。

天堂弥散着乳香和没药的气味，在他闻来只是陌生神力的衍生物，未有馥郁。

他躺在房间正中的方形家具上。

床，对，这是一张床。

他敏锐地捕捉来往的气流，很快，他就完全适应了这个世界。

天堂没有昼夜之分，只是耶和华的神谕中下界自然有黑暗与光明轮番登场，当月亮登场，天堂也披上一层浅浅的光华，大天使们停下正在做的事，阖眼祷告。

这便是宣告大地上的生灵应当入眠，在不知不觉中生长。散播梦境的幼小天使扑扇着稚嫩的翅膀，被温柔的云彩托住。

他仰躺在大床上，生机勃勃的光华透过纱幔洒在他健壮赤裸的身体上。初到时变化的粗糙衣物早就不见了，他最大限度地接触纷杂的信息，他的力量施展开，却碰到门缝里突然飘进的片状物。

“Fuck me, daddy.”

饥渴的小卡片上简陋地印刷着一个身影，米白色的风衣，经典的浅灰色围巾，可能在晕染不佳的彩色墨水中还能看见一点紫色的什么东西，或许是一双眼睛吧。

“CALL ME……”充满诱惑的文字加上意犹未尽的省略号。

涌动的气流穿过门户的缝隙，借着生机勃勃的柔光，点燃了他的身体。

如果这时候人类性学大师William Master①有幸站在他天神一般的完美躯体前，一定会大力赞扬其昂扬的外生殖器官是如此地富有活力，充满迷人的性张力。

“Angel……”他感受着这世界的情欲，旅人突然到感觉迷茫的燥热，他渴望有谁给他点安慰，用手，用嘴，用别的什么也好。

现在，他很需要一个天使，一个英俊健美，又能淫荡地甩着屁股的天使。

“I’ calling you, now. ”他低头喘息，粗重的呼吸声回荡四壁。

“先生，我可以进来吗？”伴随礼貌的敲门声，有人在门外用应该大提琴弦上流转的美丽音色询问道。

他从不曾限制这扇门。

那人马上推开考究的雕花门，款款走入，随手推了一把门板。

瞬时有走廊上卷来的一阵风，让那门快速合上的时候发出巨响，突兀地打碎寂静。

“砰————”

响声仍在回荡，下一刻，高贵的天使走到他的面前，毫无保留地打开保守的米白色长风衣。

“又见面了，先生，我已经准备好了。”

他直面一个赤裸的胸膛。

从天使的斜方肌向下看，他的目光无法回避那对壮硕的胸肌。饱满的肌肉群被主人有意识地收缩着，拱起一道又一道紧张的线条。天使身上光滑的皮肤如此地紧致，绷得紧紧的，连男体的乳晕也比一般男妓的看起来稚嫩的多。只有一处乳晕的异常，天使的乳晕格外大，几乎有硬币的一倍多大，还是肉粉色的乳头，也许天使更喜欢叫做奶头，肉嘟嘟的突起，和粉嫩的乳晕相配得很，应该要被男人的大嘴全部吃进去。乳头被嘬得充血通红，天使强壮的胸肌应该剧烈收缩起来，但是男人的大手会肆意揉捏天使的胸部，当奶头也像胸口其他的皮肉一样被粗粝的掌心碾过去时，收缩的肌肉立刻被刺激得痉挛起来，最后只好放松，等待着玩弄。

“这很好”，他说，“跪下，捧住你淫荡的肌肉奶子。”

来自远方流浪的神明对一位宣誓将自己的一切奉献给另一位神明的神仆下令。

天使长加百列有什么理由拒绝呢？

天使臣服地双膝跪地，左右手从两边把蜜色的胸肌向中间挤压，形成一道淫靡的肉沟。指缝里正好卡着天使圆润的奶头，手掌的动作使得那两个脆弱的肉珠不停地碾过指根，不多时就充血了，鲜红欲滴。天使长发出难耐的呻吟，他忍不住揉着那些渴望被蹂躏的肌肉，手指在胸口上留下发白的印记。

“Lord……”

加百列把右手的食指与中指伸进口中，修长的手指与舌头缠绵地追逐着，在舌下搅动，发出“咕叽”的水声，温暖的口腔中立即涌出大量透明的涎水，溢出下唇。天使的口涎清澈，没有多余的气泡团与气管黏液，从唇边安静地流下。

流过硬朗的下巴，流过曼妙的脖子，汇聚到胸前，汇聚到蜜色的乳沟里，打湿那些饥渴的皮肉。

加百列低头把脸颊贴近他的阴茎，神明硕大的龟头几乎挡住天使长左边深邃的眼窝，阴茎皮下脉动的青色血管突起，在整个前段清晰可见。神明把火热的雄根一下又一下打在加百列的嘴边，加百列渴求的红唇追逐着阴茎。

“唔……”天使长发出软弱的鼻音，像是大地上的羊羔渴求母亲甜美的乳汁，仰着头哀鸣。

他的阴茎看起来是如此地健硕，近在咫尺，几股肌肉束绞成有力的肉棍，硕大的龟头带着圆润的棱角，完全顶出包皮——加百列正在舔舐的，阴茎包皮。

“Suck my balls, bitch……”

加百列马上就听话地放开了那些被撑开的包皮，将自己湿润的红唇凑到神饱满的睾丸上。

哦上帝呐，看那些沉甸甸的睾丸，被囊袋兜住，上面满是生长旺盛的卷曲阴毛！

“都射在我的脸上吧……”加百列咕哝了一句，大口含住了一边囊袋。

加百列的双颊有节奏地凹陷，看得出来，天使长服侍得很卖力。

“唔……啊……您一定忍得很辛苦吧……”左右交替吮吸神的睾丸的间隙里，加百列怜爱又饥渴地看着他的性器说道，“存得这么满……请全都发泄在您虔诚的仆人身上吧……”

“嗯啊————————”

突然从走廊传来一声缠绵的淫叫，些许沙哑，好像还带着一点哭腔。

“哈啊，”加百列从神的胯下抬起头，松口，晶莹的唾液流得一塌糊涂，“是哈斯塔……bitch，特地从地狱爬上来找鸡巴……一天没人操都受不了……”

加百列保持着跪姿转身，熟练地把风衣下摆撩到背上，大腿分得极开，塌下柔软的腰，肥硕的屁股撅得高高的，在那些金棕色的毛发丛林里，绽放着一朵翕动的肉花——加百列的肛门开开合合地收缩，新鲜的肉色已经湿透。

“Lord，fuck me please……”

TBC.

【注释：①美剧《性爱大师》中由辛老师扮演的虚构角色，生殖科医生】


	2. Chapter 2

“啪——”

他重重地打了一掌加百列的屁股，那个多毛的肥硕屁股涌起肉浪，惹得天使长发出一声湿热的喘叫。

“淫妇！”神明顺势蹲下，一边叱责着地上扭动的天使长，一边粗暴地将手指捅入加百列的肉穴。他的手指指节分明，关节粗大，最长的中指直接插入到指根。天使长饥渴难耐的肉穴愉悦且顺利地吞下了一根手指，开始主动地小幅度画圈摇晃起来。

“Oh，lord——”天使长不知羞耻的淫叫声响亮又直白。  
神的手指在加百列体内被热情的软肉和黏膜簇拥着，很快改变了姿势，曲起一些弧度，有技巧地造访直肠里的褶皱。

“放浪的天使！你究竟往屁股里塞了多少橄榄油！”淡黄色的油状液体大股大股地从天使长的后穴冒出来，流满了他的掌心。清香的橄榄油打湿了天使下体金棕色的毛发，那些祝圣过的香液曾经以赐福的名义被涂抹在先知们的后背上，现在却在大天使加百列的股间淫靡地流淌。

“这是最虔诚的信徒亲手从最丰美的橄榄果中榨取的祭品……啊……您做得真棒……就是这儿……啊……那是我第一次去榨油的工坊……哦……那些信徒……只围着一块亚麻布……他们应该寂寞得不得了了吧……一边把果肉磨碎……哦……您的手指实在是太棒了……一边硬得把布都顶开了……他们的阴囊就和您的一样饱满……”加百列完全地接受神明粗大手指对后穴的侵犯，两手手肘撑在地上，把臀部撅得高高的，几乎要让屁股成为被捧在神明面前的祭品。

名贵的地毯触之生温，火热的长毛在天使长饱满结实的胸肌上扫来扫去。

加百列的肉穴渴望被填满，被撑开，被狠狠地操弄，比他瘙痒难耐的奶头还想，比他等待精液的舌头还想。  
“Oh……my lord……fuck me……”

天使长带着黏腻柔软地哭腔哀求着，哀求神明有力的性器蹂躏他湿透的屁股。加百列性欲高涨，去取橄榄油的时候撞见了哈斯塔躲在柱子后面给人舔鸡巴，damn it，这个下贱的恶魔真是欠操！

但是这次“偶遇”完全让加百列兴奋起来了。他忍不住想象那个外来的神是不是也有一根大得吓死人的阴茎——Jesus！刚刚哈斯塔的嘴被那根不知道是谁的大鸡巴塞得完全说不了话！连一声他引以为傲的淫贱叫床都没有。

加百列很肯定，那个神一定会找上自己的。

希望这次天父让我去服侍的客人没什么怪癖，加百列在心里悄悄地祈祷。

毕竟不是每个天使都喜欢被用拳头搞烂屁股——除了哈斯塔那个堕落的、糜烂的淫荡魔鬼！

其实加百列有时候听说哈斯塔在地狱被三头犬操得昏过去还有点嫉妒——God！想想三头犬那个硕大的，怪异的阴茎头，那个射了精也不会软的、随时可以插进来的性器，那个把射进来的精子和尿液牢牢堵住的膨胀的球状海绵体……上帝啊！天堂怎么就没有呢？

直到那头地狱犬离开了，哈斯塔找不到大鸡巴满足他了，不知道为什么就被米迦勒①搞到手了。

天使长在上一次和地狱的别西卜碰面的时候其实有听到有关哈斯塔和米迦勒的一点八卦——Come on，加百列可是把自己可怜的奶子送到别西卜手上整整两个钟头，蝇王大人的得力手下飞舞着把奶头都搞流血了。据说米迦勒亲自到了地狱，那时的哈斯塔找鸡巴差点找去撒旦那里，结果被米迦勒直接抓住，当着哈斯塔那么多手下的面被干了个痛快。

Well，米迦勒的家伙确实很大，但是嘛……

走神到天堂与地狱六千多年来那些上不得台面的淫事的天使长终于如愿以偿了。

“Oh my god————”

神的右手掌控欲十足地扼住加百列的后颈，甚至抓住了一些细碎的头发。那粗长的，雄壮的完美性器猛地插进一个肉头——神的左手，那根手指也留在加百列温暖的肉穴里！

那根中指向一侧偏去，似乎要在肉穴里制造一个空档。赶在那些穷追不舍的可爱软肉填补空档之前，神威猛的阴茎头已经操进来了。

紧接着是颜色可口的粗长茎身，在对天使长后穴的进攻中迅速沾上光亮的橄榄油，被足够地润滑，顺利地一干到底。天神的髋部和饱满阴囊一起撞击到加百列肥硕圣洁的天使屁股上，发出响亮的“啪——”

连续的、没有规律的快速撞击发生在神的阴部和天使长的臀部之间，空气都似乎变得火热起来，某种奇异的香味被风带着穿过门缝，无声地涌入神明与天使长的鼻息。

“哈啊……是松香的味道……”天使长被压在地面上操得汁水四溢，闻到松香的味道又精神起来，断断续续地向神明解释。

“米迦勒……今天肯定去仓库拿松香了……啊……他最喜欢在性交的时候把融化的松香滴在对方的身上了……啊……就哈斯塔吃那一套……米迦勒收藏了很多‘色情书籍’……天呐……到底是什么奇怪的书上会教天使这么做……”

天使长被操到言语模糊，说话间甚至流出来一些透明的涎水。

神明专注地用性器抽插加百列熟透了的肉穴，那个肉穴有技巧地随粗大阴茎的进出收缩与放松，肥沃的穴肉随时等待着天神的播种。

他放慢了动作，把加百列的身体翻了一个方向，侧面着地，两瓣屁股自然地夹得更紧了。神把天使长的一边小腿放到肩上，那片圣洁的隐秘之境完全暴露在月光之中。

神明低沉的嗓音响起。

“现在，天使长，玩弄你的性器——自慰给我看。”

TBC

【注释：①原剧《好兆头》之中天堂的米迦勒和地狱的别西卜都是女演员出演的女性角色，本文中为了方便发展情节所以都将其设定为男体】


	3. Chapter 3

“Lord……”

天使长被操得意识一片混沌，天堂地狱的那些淫事暂时抛在脑后去了，他的所有感官传递回来的信号都是相同的欢愉。

后穴一片湿热，加百列的腹股沟也出了汗，仿佛他的整个阴部附近的区域都泡进了肉欲的温泉里。

合不拢的肉穴热烈地盛放，吞吐那根粗大的，硬实的阴茎。

神的性器……正鞭挞着他的仆人，天使长加百列的肠肉。  
天使人形躯体的肛门被粗暴地扩张开，操进去一根有力的大鸡巴，碾过直肠里迟钝又火热的褶皱，强烈地刺激一路上所有富集神经的组织。淡黄色的油液不断地被抽插的阴茎带出来，滴落在干燥温暖的地毯上，

“……天使长，玩弄你的性器，自慰给我看……”

是神的指示，命令意识不清的神仆亵玩下体勃起的肉根。

加百列一边哭叫着，一边握住了自己的阴茎。

“请不要停……啊……请您继续……继续干我……”

天使长有意识地耸起胯部，好让丰满的屁股贴得他更近。右手的虎口围着充血的鲜红的阴茎头，掌纹里被涂满透明的前列腺液。

加百列的左手伸到嘴边，透明的唾液被抹了一大团在掌心。白色的泡沫在消失之前就来到天使长的阴茎上，糊了薄薄一层。夹在手掌和性器之间的唾液发出淫靡的水声，天使长反复地握着阴茎在手掌包围的肉窝里进出，重点“关照”了他漂亮的肉头，冠状沟一直被虎口拿捏着，泵足血液的海绵体已经到了极限。

天使长要射精了。

大量成熟的精子从睾丸出发，混合阴茎附属腺体分泌的精浆形成半透明乳白色的粘稠液体，在尿道外孔喷射出来。

那些充满天使长加百列圣洁力量和活跃的生命力的白色浆液，在宗教狂热的那几个世纪里，曾作为大天使加百列的馈赠，遗留给人间最虔诚，英俊，健壮的信徒——如果那个幸运的家伙有根足够大的鸡巴，那他可以连十字也不会画。

“哈……啊……啊……！”

加百列浓稠的精液飞射出来，在凝固酶起作用之前溅到结实的腹部上。

“Lord……fuck me……I want more……”

天使长痉挛的后穴用沾满橄榄油的软肉热吻着神巨大的阴茎，温暖的直肠被抽插着不断传递性快感的电信号，迷乱加百列的大脑。

加百列在颠簸操干的性爱中渐渐眯起双眼。

“嘭————！”

突然从门上传来一声沉闷的撞击声。

什么东西，粗暴地落在那扇考究的雕花木门的坚实表面上。

“啊……噢……Master……”

隔着门板传来模糊的男人声音，甜美地喘叫着。

“嘭——嘭——嘭——”有节奏的撞击声和对应着的男人叫声传来。

加百列睁大了双眼。

“啊……哈斯塔……bitch……那个浪荡下贱的恶魔……”天使长尖声叫喊，潮红的双耳愈发烫手。

神从天使长温顺的后穴中抽出中指，被淫汁泡得发白的皮肤有些许透明。

“夹紧点，天使。”

加百列无力地哼哼着收缩了一点肉穴，鲜红的软肉慢吞吞地。

“啪————”神又打了加百列的肥臀一巴掌，“荡妇，爬起来。”

天使长缓慢地转过身来，胸前发硬的肉粉色乳头终于又被地毯的长毛刷来刷去，又爽又痒。加百列的腰腹发力，背部拱出一道漂亮的弧线——保证他的屁股里紧紧插着神的性器。

腹部堆积的肌肉绷成性感的块垒，还沾着凝固的精液，在重力中摇摇晃晃。

神顺势把左手中指上半干的淫水抹在天使长的脊柱皮肤，留下黏腻潮湿的痕迹，空气中扩散出橄榄油自然的芬芳。

加百列双膝着地，还未跪稳，神就粗暴挺动那根被他的肉穴饥渴地吞吐着的硕大阴茎。

“啊……”

天使长趴在地上，不由自主地膝行一步。

那抽插的肉根越来越放肆，粗暴，皮肤与皮肤相碰的响亮声音回荡在房间里，那些蜷曲的，被打湿的阴毛被压得紧贴，贡献出一点细微的声响。

加百列一步一步地在神的雄壮性器驱使下走近门口。

那扇门后传来的哈斯塔的淫叫越发放肆。

“啊……Master……好大啊……好硬……屁股被操烂了……啊……”微微沙哑的男人嗓音低沉地喘叫着，“天使……啊……怎么会有……啊……这么大的鸡巴……”

“嘭——”

天使长撞上那扇门，震动的木门显然惊动了对面。

加百列自然地起身趴在门上，再一次勃起的淡色阴茎顶在门板的花纹里。

“Oh……my lord……ah……please……”

天使的叫床渐渐放肆，带着一种示威似的直白。

一扇古老的木门，两种音调的淫荡叫春，四具疯狂媾和的赤裸肉体。

原始而纯粹的情欲达到不可思议的生命大和谐，在圣洁的天堂里，高高在上的天使有的被玩弄到淫水四溢差一点直肠脱肛，有的被吸住鸡巴恨不得马上射到后腰发麻。

“啊……加百列……操他的鸡巴应该也好大……呜……好想试一试……”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【本章Pussy boy梗预警】

“真是贪婪的恶魔啊……吃不够鸡巴是不是……那天我晚去一步是不是就要当着你那些蠢货手下找你被操烂的洞了，啊？”身后的大天使看起来还是衣衫整齐的圣洁模样，无瑕的洁白羽翼向两边展开，靠近背部骨骼的连接处是氤氲的光芒。

除了下身敞开的扣子，米迦勒的上身还是整整齐齐的白色纱袍——他不喜欢穿得像加百列。

泛着天然纤维的微黄色的白色麻纱衣料，随意地剪裁缝合，不经意间就是一件合身的上衣——有着高高的领子，裹住米迦勒高傲的脖颈，用一根同色的复合束带系着，扎成麻烦的克拉巴特式结。

禁欲的大天使米迦勒，此时却挺动着胯下粗壮的阴茎，毫不留情地操干一名地狱公爵的后穴，操得公爵抛却骄傲与尊严，只知道淫叫和扭屁股。

哦，伟大的天使米迦勒先生不只是满足于抽插地狱公爵的后穴，他还伸出尊贵的，用来握持圣谕的手指，中指与无名指，深深地插入公爵会阴处不断颤抖的另一个肉穴——

“啊——你不能……！”地狱公爵猝然尖叫。

“我能，”连交媾时似乎都沐浴在圣光里的米迦勒先生这样说道，“你的污秽与淫乱理应得到净化——”

“用最神圣与纯粹的圣水——”

撒旦啊，看看是什么在您得力的属下身体里震动——

米迦勒艰难地从公爵剧烈收缩抽动的肉穴里挖出来一些金属物品——不止一枚，形状各异的金属造物，高频震动着，发出令人脸红的“嗡嗡”声。

“哈斯塔——”大天使长长地叹息了一句，齿缝间吐出的气流包含着一些说不清道不明的意味。

“淫荡的魔鬼！”

震动的金属造物又滑进了地狱公爵的肉穴，在粉红色的小阴唇口浅浅地露头。

“选择男体的时候就那么舍不得阴道的高潮吗？”米迦勒一边冷酷地质问着胯下的哈斯塔，一边转而用手掌包住公爵的会阴，“连鸡巴也懒得长了？就等着别人的大鸡巴操死你是不是？”

米迦勒的手掌先是尝试抹干净会阴处的粘液——事实上这根本做不到，地狱公爵的阴道如同某种被挤破表皮的多汁浆果，源源不断地分泌透明液体。大天使转而用沾满淫液的粗大手指捏住阴穴上方层层叠叠的漂亮褶皱，逼迫那个肉粉色的脆弱阴蒂从包被的组织里探出头来。

早就兴奋起来的阴蒂敏感极了，薄薄的皮肤下泵满鲜血，快速涨成紫红色，被夹在大天使的指节中间。米迦勒又放开了手——

“啪——”大天使在公爵水光淋漓的阴户上抽了一巴掌。

“啊……！”哈斯塔立时叫了出来，腰也软了，就着趴在门板上的姿势，双腿大开地滑到地面上。

被地狱公爵后穴的软肉紧紧含住的大天使米迦勒的阴茎从那处湿热的肠道里滑出了。

“哦不——”瘦弱而僵硬的地狱公爵伏在地面呻吟，脸颊藏在蓬乱的白发下。

米迦勒把抽出的粗大阴茎凑近公爵的屁股，地狱公爵腰臀部苍白的皮肤上滴满了的金棕色的松香——此时早已凝固了，变作干涸的圆形硬块。大天使红润的性器肉头顶弄着沾上松香的股沟，恶魔苍白虚弱的皮肤没有血色，与松香、阴茎的颜色对比起来有种病态的脆弱美感。

米迦勒兴奋极了。

大天使脸上从耳侧延伸出来的鱼鳞状金箔贴片激动地发光，像一场征服战争的预兆。

他的身体稍稍前倾，伸出左手揪住哈斯塔的头发，迫使公爵改变上半身的姿态。

“操我……天使……这才是大战要做的事……”哈斯塔顺从地起身，眯着眼睛准备迎接大天使的侵犯，鼻翼与颧骨处锈红色的血痂似乎有些许破裂——在渗着血也说不定。

“Duke of Hell……”

“哦米迦勒……天使……快把你上了膛的‘圣枪’捅进来吧……”哈斯塔侧过脸去，试图凝望大天使的面容，他努力地在女穴里震动的快感中睁开眼睛，几乎占据了全部眼眶的纯黑色的瞳仁没有倒映什么天堂的金碧辉煌，只是汩汩流出原欲的浪潮。

米迦勒用另一只手扯过公爵绵软干枯的两只手臂，攥住公爵的右手手腕，粗暴地压制住公爵另一边腕骨——公爵轻而易举地被反剪双手，像是一个越狱失败的囚徒被当场抓获，只好无助地翘着屁股，向看守的大天使献上两个淫水四溢的紧致肉穴。

半跪着的大天使挺动身体，适当地压低腿弯，找到某个恰当的角度，把他完全勃起的粗大阴茎对准公爵颤动的肉穴。

“咕唧——”伴随着微不可闻的机械震动的水声，公爵的肉穴里涌出来一股温热的分泌物，流过他被剃去所有阴毛的大小阴唇，粘腻地垂在边缘，将落未落。

哈斯塔饥渴难耐地等着，酥麻的瘙痒一阵阵地从下体传来。

来吧大天使，操进来，粗暴地操进来！

如果这算是祈祷的话，那么地狱公爵刚刚似乎违背了信仰，向万能的天父祈祷了。

但是米迦勒出乎意料地温柔。

大天使甚至放开了公爵被揪住的白发，弯下腰，把整个上身压到公爵赤裸的后背上。

他们靠得如此之近，大天使的头正摆在地狱公爵颈侧，在公爵的耳后留下许多湿漉漉的吻；两具躯体温热的皮肤大面积接触，米迦勒的胸膛、腹部亲昵地摩擦着哈斯塔的后背，仅仅隔着一层粗粝的薄纱；大天使调整腿部的位置，双膝跪地，正跪在公爵大开的腿弯中间，除了深深插入哈斯塔肉穴的阴茎，还有紧紧贴在一起的，带着旺盛体毛的大腿肌肉；米迦勒动作间浅浅地操弄着哈斯塔多汁的淫穴，阴道壁上的皱襞吮吸着粗大的阴茎，被大大拓开，往来之间对黏膜的强烈摩擦给公爵带来一浪又一浪愈渐增强的性快感——公爵快乐地蜷起脚趾，忍不住用小腿向内勾住大天使竖直的大腿。

“你喜欢这样……是不是……淫荡的魔鬼……”米迦勒小声地贴在哈斯塔地耳边说道，“其实你渴望被爱抚，渴望肌肤之间的摩擦……是不是……”

大天使甚至也放开了对公爵手腕的压制，转而抽出那只手伸向公爵埋在阴影下的脸。

哈斯塔背后握拳的双手完全展开，袒露出汗水濡湿的掌心，湿热地贴着米迦勒。

放浪的地狱公爵竟然像处子一样颤抖起来，呜咽着含住大天使伸来的手指。

大天使却不再说话，只是喘着粗气，沉闷的呼吸声像乌云里闪动的雷霆。

公爵发出尖细的鼻音，哼哼着，越来越大声——他被大天使紧紧包围，大片大片的渴望被抚摸、被舔弄的皮肤正在与大天使厮磨；他的肉穴里还插着米迦勒的雄伟性器，阴道前庭上端的阴蒂被大天使空闲的那只手反复捻弄，连同幼嫩的尿道口与小阴唇，被不轻不重地揉着；随着米迦勒不断加快的抽插速度，还有打在他耳垂的呼吸热气，甚至——甚至还有突然之间被大天使驱动着环绕地狱公爵的裸体的，温暖的圣光羽翼——

“呜————”

地狱公爵隐秘的渴望获得了全然的性满足，在性对象到性目标的各个维度上，不止从生殖器官支配的快感区。

他在竭尽全力的鼻音尖叫中，在上面和下面两个湿热腔道急促而有节律的收缩中达到高潮——

尽管大天使的性器仍没有射精，但是大天使应当是满意的。

他紧紧地抱住高潮中痉挛着喷出大量淫水的恶魔男性外表的躯体，只是送上湿热的吻，不在意门板震动得如何剧烈，不在意他的上司，天使长加百列先生现在到底被操得如何神智不清……

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【本章Face fucking梗预警】

随着另一边的偃旗息鼓，大口大口喘着气的天使长终于可以略微停下花样百出的淫叫。

加百列试着转过头来，向天神献上柔软的唇。

神却拒绝享用那殷红的祭品，转而先是用力将天使长汗湿的肉体揽进怀里，又从天使长湿滑的肉穴中抽出性器。

他的左手扼住加百列脆弱的咽喉，强迫天使长保持着仰望的视角被按下头颅。天使长温驯地压低身体，仰面向上，剧烈喘息带来了胸腹部的起伏，看不见被压在身下的小腿，只是天使长健壮的大腿肌肉绷得那样紧张——或许还有拉扯韧带的疼痛作祟。

神用双手扳住天使长柔软的下颌，几乎是钳制住加百列高贵的头颅——伏在天神胯下，极力控制呼吸却仍抑制不住发出沙哑而甜蜜的喘叫声的天使长的头颅。

宽大的手掌包裹着加百列的下半张脸，四指扣住下颌附近的皮肉，压迫这具形体的气管。两边拇指自然地搭在天使长的嘴角，神开始温柔地摩挲着嘴唇旁边的汗毛——区别于胡须的，肉眼难以看清的绒毛。

雌伏在天神胯下的天使长，在狂暴的性爱中意乱情迷的天使长——

呵，当那根充血勃起的巨大阴茎用温热的紫红肉头轻轻拱在天使长湿润的唇瓣上……

天使长迫不及待地打开口腔，尽力把粗大的肉棍插到喉咙深处。鲜艳的唇瓣颤动着，配合舌头活动，一寸一寸地辛苦吞咽天神的阴茎，被撑薄的嘴角快要到达极限，肉色的边缘渐渐模糊。

加百利竭尽所能将口唇靠近天神饱满的阴囊……

高大健壮的男体投下一片阴影，他背着光，用手把住天使长的颌骨，粗暴地在天使长的口腔与食道快速抽插。湿淋淋的肉柱在天使努力保持同一直线上的腔道操弄，喉咙的肌肉蠕动着，那凸起的喉结被插入的肉头抵着活动。

“唔……咳……”

而加百列只是小声地发出气音，英俊的脸庞涨得通红。  
加百列只知道现在他真的像一个应召上门的娼妓，被客人肆意操着嘴巴，而他把大鸡巴嘬得紧紧的，连口水也流不出来。

插在嘴里的大鸡巴，打在脸上的大鸡巴，操着屁眼的大鸡巴……

这是怎么了？

天使长的脑海里只有那些粗俗鄙陋的肮脏词汇，却歌颂着男人的生殖器……

大，长，粗，硬，把加百列的屁股操烂的生殖器……

不是天神的也可以，天使的，恶魔的，三头犬的，信徒的……

不是生殖器也可以，拳头，圣杯，石雕，烛台……

加百列愈渐充血的头颅不可抑制地摇动起过去的记忆碎片，一幕一幕。

被绳索捆住胸口，悬挂在空中双腿大开的天使长；趴在祷告室的墙上，在狭窄的空间里被俊美的神甫射满后背的天使长；跪在十字架前面一手一根年轻福祭的处男鸡巴的天使长；在榨油工坊里被寂寞的信徒排队操烂屁眼的天使长……

“咕唧——咕唧——”

含着一泡唾液的口腔被阴茎捣得气泡声连连，那粗大的性器越干越顺畅，混杂着加百列的微弱声音，长满毛发的阴囊一下一下甩在天使长脸上。

那些蜷曲的黑色扁形阴毛骚扰着天使长的鼻腔，天使长的形体排异反应异常强烈——哦，天使，你脆弱得如同成熟的葡萄吗？天使长想打一个畅快淋漓的喷嚏，但是他连呼吸也无暇，张大的嘴被鸡巴塞得满满当当，怎么可能做到呢？

加百列剧烈颤抖着身体，他的呼吸道过敏一般红肿瘙痒，喉咙里呜呜咽咽着，急速地加快了收缩频率——那些嫩滑的食道肌层，呼吸曾吹拂过的咽部温凉变得炽热。天神的巨根插在天使长窄小的腔道里更刺激了，甚至加大力道操弄天使长的嘴。

他插得那样深，简直是捧着加百列的脸操干。

天使长打不出喷嚏，甚至不能开口呼吸——老天呐，那些泛滥的唾液简直需要再凿一个方舟！天使长，哦，亲爱的天使长，在一浪一浪的刺激下，躯体里那些淫荡不堪的液体好像聪明地学会了换个地方，变成了奔涌的泪水……一时间圣洁的大天使长涕泪俱下，狼狈地糊在脸上。

而神明只是爽得大口喘气，汗津津的臀部收紧着发力向前，又深又重地抽插。

加百列的后穴还红通通地翻着嫩肉，收缩着肛口，汗水混着涌出来的橄榄油，一片咸湿泥泞。淫液成股流下，天使长夹都夹不住。

“咕——咳咳——唔——”

即使是没有呕吐反射的天使长在被如此硕大的阴茎反复操弄喉咙这么久之后也快受不了了，天使长的呼吸愈发急促——

而令天使长欣慰却不舍得是，嘴里的大鸡巴即将喷射出那么多腥臭的精浆，但是天使长，哦，天使长，将要像凡人仔细揣摩品味神甫分下的碎面饼一样长久地含住那些微微发苦的浓稠白液。

啊，加百列舔舐着阴茎的表皮，神情狂热，似乎早就从天神兴奋的前列腺液里尝出了精子的味道。

“呼——呼——呃啊————！”

那堵在加百列柔软喉头的阴茎头部硬得吓人，被他一下一下地吞咽着，空气艰难地绕过这堆缠绵的淫肉进入气管，下一刻，神明射精了——

哦上帝啊，那和天使的性器漂亮得不相上下的神明的性器，骤然爆发出喷涌的精潮，一股股有力的白色浓浆打在脆弱的黏膜上。

加百列，啊，加百列，上帝手边的大天使长——那永远挂着假笑的老脸上出现了那么动人的饥渴表情，主啊，他吸吮阴茎的动作似乎都圣洁了起来！

巨大的性器几乎堵死了天使长的口腔消化道，那些射出来的精液一些留在天使长的嘴里，一些被珍视地吞下，还有一些……还有一些从天使长的鼻腔里呛出来，那些黏液聪明地分成一股一股，混着天使长的涕泪，涂满了天使长泛着圣光的脸。

神明痛快地低声吼叫，他抽出了沾满淫液的性器，从天使长的嘴里拔出来，气流快速通过那里的腔道发出奇怪而尴尬的声响——而天神又将巨大的，尚未疲软的阴茎抽打在天使长的额头上。

神明温存与否其实都不重要，天使长明明满头满脸淫靡的性爱痕迹，看起来却像被牧羊人安抚的羔羊一样恬静——那阴茎抽打在加百列的额头上仿佛是天父的荆棘轻轻地鞭挞珍贵的天使。

就这样浑身狼狈却仍然高洁的加百列，只是个应召天使。

送上门的湿屁股，谁不操几发呢？

湿淋淋的天使长，哦，那些精液，还滞附在天使长的黏膜和皮肤上——那些精液里残酷的酶，毫不留情地分解侵蚀那些通红的表皮，带来细细密密的疼痛……

而天使长不在乎。

加百列仰面枕在地上，露出一个古怪却满足的笑容。

“色情书籍说的不对，即使是神明的精液尝起来也不是甜的……”

THE END


End file.
